Ѕυвaѕтa э
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Secuela de 'Subasta' Y 'Subasta 2'. Nagumo esperaba un aburrido cumpleaños que no seria recordado por nadie. Pero sus padres lo sorprendieron gratamente. -No puedo creer que ya tengas edad para este tipo de regalos- dijo su madre con dulzura.- Drisfrutalo


**Holaaa! ¡Ando emocionada! ¿Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa? ¡Ven! ¡Les dije que publicaría más seguido! ¡Ahora mismo también estoy haciendo la continuación de 'Horóscopos al estilo Inazuma' ¡Supongo que el amor me inspira! XD**

**Este, es un poco diferente que los otros dos, pero, es así por que quiero que vean este mundo lleno de mafia que estoy creando. Es un poco raro a mi parecer, pero me gusto como quedo :3 Espero que a ustedes también.**

**Para las que pidieron que la tercera pareja fuera Nagumo X Suzuno, espero no haberlas decepcionado. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por que quedara decente LOL**

**Dedicado a: Mizuki-chan-18. ¡Sé que pediste que la tercera pareja fuera Endo Y Kazemaru! Y estaba pensando en poner esa pareja solo por ti, pero después me di cuanta de la situación en la que podría meterlos y Nagumo & Suzuno quedaron mejor para este fic. ¡Lo siento! Pero te prometo que ellos aparecerán :3 Y, ¡Gracias por ser mi amiga!**

**Advertencias**

**Yaoi~ (Ten en cuanta que trato el Yaoi: ChicoXChico. Si te molesta o no te gusta, no leas y así nos evitamos mal entendidos. En cambio, si tú como yo, adoras esta temática: ¡Bienvenida!**

**Faltas de Ortografía~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**Un tema algo polémico~**

**¡No pienso pagarles el psicólogo!**

**Sin más: ¡Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Ѕυвaѕтa э<p>

Nagumo Haruya miró el calendario con desprecio. 24 de julio, anunciaba este.

El pelirrojo tomó una bocanada de aire y salió de su habitación, dispuesto a soportar el horrible día que le esperaba con su familia.

La familia de Nagumo solo se puede describir con una palabra: ocupada. Con un padre multimillonario y una madre adicta a las comprar y reuniones en hermandades lujosas, Nagumo se quedaba todo el día sólo. Y solamente veía a sus progenitores en la mañana.

Desganado bajó lentamente los peldaños de la escalera en forma de caracol de su lujosa casa, y se encaminó a la cocina de esta, dispuesto a aguantar una mañana siendo ignorado, sin que nadie recordara su cumpleaños.

—Buenos días — saludó cuando recién entraba, y lo primero que vio es que su madre se lanzaba a su cuello, haciendo que su pelirrojo cabello largo le pegara a la cara de su hijo, la cual mostraba una clara mueca de sorpresa.

— ¡Buenos días! ¡Haruya-chan! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Qué tal dormiste? — preguntó amablemente la hermosa mujer, mientras se separaba de su hijo y lo guiaba a la mesa, donde su desayuno ya estaba servido.

—Feliz cumpleaños hijo — le felicitó su padre, bajando el periódico que sostenía para mirar orgulloso a su hijo.

—Gracias…— murmuró Nagumo con los pensamientos hechos un desastre.

—Hijo— le llamó dulcemente su madre.

—Nagumo— le secundó su padre.

El pelirrojo despegó los ojos de la mesa, se salió de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza, concentrado al llamado de sus padres. Tal vez le darían una explicación de su comportamiento matutino.

—Hoy cumples 17 años— comenzó su madre, con un tono orgulloso por tal hecho— así que, sabemos que has llegado a la edad en la que ya no necesitas que te cuidemos.

—De hecho, no te cuidamos desde hace mucho tiempo— admitió su padre avergonzado.

—Exacto, y por eso, queríamos darte algo hoy, que muy poca gente se puede permitir tener— dijo la señora Nagumo con la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños hijo— repitió el señor Nagumo. Luego estiro la mano y tocó un botón, Haruya lo reconoció como el que se usaba para llamar al servicio de la casa.

Enseguida aparecieron dos hombres, ambos cargaban una caja gigantesca, casi podría caber un refrigerador ahí. Nagumo se emociono al instante, hacia mucho que no tenía un regalo dado con amor. Sonrió a sus padres, agradecido y se paró de la mesa, dispuesto a abrir el paquete.

—Espera Nagumo— le detuvo su madre— espera a que tu padre y yo salgamos de la habitación. El regalo lo tienes que abrir solo, por que, realmente aun no me hago a la idea de que ya puedes recibir ese tipo de presentes.

Nagumo asintió, más intrigado que nunca y esperó pacientemente a que sus padres terminaran de desayunar y se fueran cada uno a sus actividades diarias. Por primera vez en su vida quería que se apresuraran y lo dejaran solo.

Cuando su madre se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla, un agradable cosquilleo lo invadió. Haciendo que se sonrojara levemente ante ese roce.

—Ya puedes abrirlo hijo— le recordó su madre, al ver que el pelirrojo se había quedado estático en su lugar.

Nagumo salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a asentir. Después se paró de su asiento y caminó lentamente hacia la caja, esta estaba totalmente quieta. Haruya empezó a fantasear sobre lo que podría tener: ¿Una cama de agua? ¿Una maquina de videojuegos? ¿Una moto de agua para su piscina? ¡Las probabilidades eran muchas!

Cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, esta se movió.

Nagumo la miró entre sorprendido y temeroso. Pero se tragó su miedo. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¡Él era Nagumo Haruya! ¡Heredero de la familia Nagumo! ¡Una de las familias más poderosas de todo Japón! ¡Tan fuerte como el fuego! Por algo su escudo familiar era una llama.

Con un repentino arranque de adrenalina, quitó el papel que envolvía la caja y abrió esta de un tirón. Lo que encontró lo dejo totalmente descolocado.

Adentro se encontraba una persona. Un adolecente, para se exactos. Con un espeso cabello blanco con leves tintes azulados, una piel pálida, como la de un hombre que nunca había visto el sol, unos grandes ojos azules, que lo miraban con una frialdad sorprendente, tanta que a Nagumo no le sorprendería que lo congelaran, era un chico con una apariencia muy delicada. Sus labios eran finos, una delgada línea de un color rosa pálido, lo único que le daba color al rostro. Como vestimenta, solo portaba un listón en el cuello de color azul, lo cual resaltaba sus ojos.

Nagumo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el peli blanco lo interrumpió.

—Antes de decir nada o burlarte, tienes que leer esto, y si te burlas, te golpeare— amenazó mientras le entregaba un papel, de esos caros de las papelerías, a su nuevo dueño.

Nagumo lo abrió temeroso por la amenaza, y leyó la carta:

"Señor Nagumo Jr.

Mis más grandes felicitaciones por haber alcanzado la edad correspondiente para tener un regalo tan prestigioso como este.

Su nombre es Suzuno. Fuusuke Suzuno.

Es un decendiente directo de la familia Japonesa mas antigua, cuya existencia esta casi extinta, la persona que le entrego esto es la ultima de su generación.

Perdió a su familia cuando era pequeño y se vio obligado a gastar su fortuna para poder mantenerse. Fue capturado cuando se descubrieron los fraudes de sus antepasados y ahora lo tiene usted en sus manos. Por su turbio pasado, me pesa decirle que le costara domesticarlo. Pero sabemos que un miembro de la familia Nagumo lo lograra exitosamente.

Nuevamente mis felicitaciones.

Un cordial saludo.

Adiós.

Atte: Sun Garden.'

—No puedo creerlo— murmuró Nagumo, si poder entenderlo— ¿Eres mio?

—Yo no soy de nadie maldito imbécil— respondió Suzuno con la voz cargada de veneno.

—Pero, el papel dice lo contario— Nagumo observó lo obvio.

—Pero un estúpido papel no manda mi vida— contratacó Fuusuke fríamente. Después se paró y un tono carmín no tardo en llenar sus mejillas, pues se dio cuanta de que iba completamente desnudo.

Nagumo por su parte, solo pudo taparse la nariz al ver al albino en todo su esplendor.

—Dame ropa— le ordenó el peli blanca.

—No

—Que me des un maldito cambio de ropa

—Te he dicho que no— sentenció Nagumo— Ahora eres de mi propiedad, entiéndelo, si sales a esa calle, morirás.

Suzuno lo miró con una expresión de terror. ¿Morir? Él no quería morir. Su único miedo era a morir. ¿Es que en esa carta venia su punto débil?

Una sonrisa de auto suficiencia apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo, el cual preveía su victoria ante su nuevo juguete.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Suzuno, volviendo a esconderse bajo esa mascara de frialdad.

— ¿Yo? Nada en especial— respondió Nagumo— ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

—Libertad

— ¿Y como piensas conseguirla?

—Pagándola— dijo Suzuno como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Nagumo lo miró divertido y añadió.

—Pues tendrás que ganarte el dinero para pagar tu libertad.

Y Suzuno, él solo le miró con odio; nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero que sea de su agrado! ¡Yo estoy aun más feliz! ¡Eh terminado esta seria de Shot's! ¡Ahora sigue la historia en toda si extensión! Y, realmente se los agradecería mucho si la siguieran :3 ¡Intentare no tardar! ¡Lo prometo!<strong>

**Por cierto, a las que aceptaron el reto del fic: 'Un día sobre hielo´ escrito por Nutty y por mi, ya les mando un mensaje privado, para comunicarnos e informarle si respondió correctamente y empezar a planear el premio :3**

**Y bueno, espero no haberme extendido mucho con las notas de autor!**

**'ѕaвeмoѕ lo qυe ѕoмoѕ, pero no en lo qυe podeмoѕ converтιrnoѕ'**

**By: LaLa-Chan~ (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne~**


End file.
